


Such a Tease....

by JediRanger



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, lena is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediRanger/pseuds/JediRanger
Summary: 5 days Lena teases kara and one day kara cant take it anymoreI suck at summaries and Writting so Enjoy!





	1. solar flare

Day 1 

Lena loved to tease kara how she got nervous around her lena does like kara though she cant deny it but this all started with the Solar Flare how all the power was out and it was thousands degrees outside. 

Snapper told Kara to get a interview with Lena so Kara made her way to L Corp as she goes up the elevator to Lena's floor jess wasnt at her desk she must be at break Kara thought. Kara went up to the doors and opened them slowly. 

She saw Lena at her desk fanning herself with just her lacy black bra andn she was covered in sweat. 

Oh im sorry i should've knocked" said Kara 

"Its ok kara we are women here" as she smiled at Kara 

Kara kept stareing at Lena and her hot gorgeous body and her breast popping up Kara had naughty thoughts going on in her head. 

"Kara! Are you ok?" said Lena looking at Kara 

"Hmm yeah im fine just hot" as kara swallowed hard "im actually here for a interview" 

"Sorry cant kara all power is down" Lena stopped at mid sentence she noticed that Kara was looking at her looking at her bra "Kara?"

Yes" as Kara tried look at her 

"Do you like what you see?" as Lena crests her breasts 

"Hmmm" kara shut her eyes and shook her head to snap out of it "I'm sorry i have to go i have a lunch date with alex i totally forgot about it" 

"Of course" as she smiled and arched her eyebrow " ill reschedule you tomorrow" 

"Ok bye!" as kara ran out of the Lena's office hoping the naughty thoughts would go away and Lena by the way knew how to get Kara.


	2. The Business Meeting Pt. 1

Day 2

Kara walking toward the door in L Corp she spotted Lena she was Talking to somebody she giggled and Laughed as Kara was going up to her the person she was talking to lefted. 

“Lena! Hi are you ready?” said Kara 

“ready for what? Oh Damn it I Forgot you were supposed to Interview me” 

“Yes” said kara shaked her head and laughing a her 

“sorry kara i have a Meeting in a Minute but i can come with me the meeting is not that long” as she waved it off 

“ok” said Kara 

“come on” said Lena as they walked into the elevator they are in the back in the Elevator soon as they got in the elevator was crowed with her co workers .Lena was back against Kara. And Kara’s back was against the wall theres no room. Kara had her notepad and Pen in her hands. Lenas Rear was Grinding on Karas Front the Naughty Thoughts were coming back again. Kara slowly Breathed out. 

Kara’s Pen Dropped on the Floor “oops” said Kara. Lena Bend down got her pen and she got it she slowly got up her rear grinded on kara it forced kara on the wall “oh my Rao” as Kara Mouthed. Lena looked back at Kara gave her pen back “here you go” as she said in the soft low voice she Winked. 

they just looked at each other for a while Lena’s Rear still is Grinding on kara. Kara had nothing to Say she was too trance by Lena’s Face and Eyes. Nobody was looking at them everybody was faced forward. Kara Snapped out of it when the Elevator doors opened Lena still looking at Kara she got closer Whisper to her “are you ok?” 

“Yeah I’m fine” as She said Nervously. everybody was out of the Elevator Lena walked out of the elevator and Kara followed.


	3. The Business Meeting Pt. 2

They walked the the Conference Room the Business men were already there waiting for her 

“morning everybody this is Kara Danvers from Catco Don’t mind Her” said Lena as she Struts to puts her stuff down and goes to go get a Glass of water as finishes pouring her water Lena unbuttons two buttons of her blouse to show some Cleavage for Kara to see. 

she goes to sit at the Conference table “ok Where were we?” as She Writes something down. while Kara is sitting on the other side of the Room. She looks at Lena while she’s talking to them. Kara can’t hear a Word she too Distracted and looking at Lena as Lena goes into Boss Mode on the Business men. 

Lena got up the Switch of lights off and goes back to the end of the Table. she was showing a Presention the business men. as Lena sits back down talks the business men. Lena’s Skirt hiked up a little bit i was hugging her hips she crossed her legs. Kara seeing this all in front of her she couldn’t look away from those Creamy Legs. She also tried not to look at Lenas Cleavage. as Kara was look at her up and down ogle her .Lena Noticed she stared at Kara and bit her lip as a business men was going off on her. 

“excuse me Miss luthor are you listening? said a Business man 

Lena looked at him “every word” she got up “i think we done there” 

the business man were packing up their things an they lefted 

“so what just happened?” said Kara confused 

“i got what wanted” as she winked “i always do” 

Kara clear her throat “So um about that Interview?” 

“ok fine” as Lena gathers her things “why don’t you go in my office ill meet you there” 

Kara lefted. she got to the elevator as the doors closed she took a deep breath. she was in Lena’s Floor went in her office and sat on the couch. she waited a couple of minutes the doors swinged open it was Lena. Lena went to her Desk put everything up and went to go sit with Kara. “Ok where do we begin?” said Lena as they talked until night. 

kara looked at the window noticed it was night time already “wow its getting pretty late um thank you for the interview” 

“Anytime” as Lena put her Hand on Kara’s Leg her thumb was rubbing in circles 

“ok well see you tomorrow?” said Kara 

“yeah sure” as they both got up and they hugged and Kara lefted


	4. Night in the Club

Kara was Working Late but it was only 10pm nobody was in the Building. She had to get a Story done she was way behind on her work but she typed very fast so theres was no big deal. 

“Hey” said Lena 

Kara Jumped “Oh Rao you Scared me” Kara looked at Lena “what are you doing here?” 

“i should say same too you” 

“Well I’m Working late i have a lot of Catching up to do” 

“Oh ok i was Wondering if you like to go to the club with me?” 

“Just me and you?” 

“yeah of Course” 

“um Sure i need break anyway” Kara got up and Got her Coat but Kara Stop “Wait I’m not dressed properly” 

“Of course you are you always look good” said Lena 

“oh um ok” 

So Lena and Kara Walked to the Club it was only few blocks away. they get to the Door in the Club. 

“so where we going to sit” said Kara 

“don’t worry i have a VIP come on” as Lena takes Kara hand and Kara Followed to the back of the room. 

They put their stuff and they started to take off their Jackets. Kara saw Lena Take off her Jacket Oh Rao she looked so Sexy. Lena was wearing a V Black Blouse which was Very Revealing kind of. and she had Short Black Skirt that Hugged her Hips just Right. Lena Noticed Kara Staring her looked at her. 

“do i look ok?” as she patted herself 

“Oh um you look Stunning” as Kara tried look in her eyes she was too busy looking at her V blouse 

So they Both sat Talked for a While. Kara Wasn’t getting comfortable 

“whats wrong?” 

“Don’t know i been tensed lately just work and work you know” 

Lena Put her hand on Kara’s Shoulder she was feeling her Muscles she decided to give them a Squeeze so she did very firmly. 

“you are very Tensed” as she kept rubbing her upper Muscles “ how about i give you a Massage just a little one” as she goes around the couch in the Club.

“i don’t think oh” as Kara Felted Lena Hands Massaging her “that feels so good” 

“Maybe i should go a little lower” as Lena Says by Kara Neck. Kara Started to Breath heavy. 

“Um we should go Dance” as Kara got up. Kara knows that was the worst idea ever that she just made everything worst. 

“hmmm maybe we should come on” as Lena goes out the dance Floor and kara followed 

 

Thats what i like by Bruno mars was Playing loudly in the Club 

Lena Had her back to Kara her Rear was grinding on her again Lena being to move and sway her hips the music. then she Grabbed Kara's hands and put them on her waist. Kara moving along with her things got more heated when Lena went down and Slide against Kara and Came up real Slowly Lena Laugh under her breath. she turned to kara and put her arms around her neck and kara's hands were still on her waist Lena Whispered in her ear "Im having a good time are you?" as she licked her earlobe 

Kara Nodded as she Flustered and so Speechless. 

Lena Whispered in her Ear again “Lets go get some Drinks”. they went to bar Lena Asked for Two beers. and they went back to the VIP room. 

they being to talk again. Kara wanted to get all the Dancing out of her head. but she didn’t. 

“So where did you learn how to dance?” said Kara

“um Me and Lex used to Sneak off and go to Dance clubs i just learned real quickly” 

“i see” as Kara pushed up her glasses 

“do you dance?” asked Lena 

“Well as you saw no never learned how to not like that kind” as she was getting Flustered 

“You did great” as Lena Laughed as both looked down in shyness 

“well its getting late i should get home finish my story” said Kara getting up 

“yeah sure ill Drive you home” as Lena got up too 

they both got out of the club and got in the limo they drove to kara’s place they sat looked at each other 

“thanks for the night out i really need it” said Kara as she broke the silence 

“no problem we should go again some time” as She got close to Kara 

Lena Caught Kara’s Lips she kissed her Softly. Kara kissed back .Lena stopped hovered Kara’s lip. they looked each other eyes. Kara Broke the tension. 

"Ok Goodnight” as she tried to reach the door 

“Goodnight” as Lena Bit her lip and Smiled 

Kara was out the car door and she was up at her place she couldn’t stop thinking about what happened tonight. and Lena couldn’t stop thinking about it too as she got home too.


	5. Drunk Gala?

Day 4 

Lena Had a Gala in L-Corp in was a Big party all of National city finest Business investors were coming .Lena had to stay focus because of L-Corp she wanted to make L-Corp big but how can she with Kara invited her biggest Distraction ever. but she had to Pay attention her Business first and then Kara. 

Meanwhile James Comes in Kara’s Apartment he notices she was still in her Pajamas and she watching Netflix. 

“Hey Kara Why aren’t you Ready?” as he sits down on the other couch 

“Yeah I’m not going” as she eats popcorn “why do a have go anyways?” 

“because of work and your Friend Lena” 

Kara Couldn’t forget Lena she was in her mind all the time she couldn’t stop thinking about that kiss and that dance. 

“Come on ill be your wingman” as he winked

Kara rolled her eyes “please Maggie is a Better Wingman Fine ill go ugh” as she got up and got dressed. 

it was Gala night Lena wanted to look good for Kara. She wanted to look so good that Kara can’t keep her eyes off her. So Lena Wore a Black tight one shoulder Dress she also had her hair down. 

“Miss Luthor are you ready? your guest is waiting for you” said Jess in the intercom 

lena the button in the phone “Yes ill be right down jess” 

As Lena gets in the Elevator and waits for it to go down at the bottom floor the Doors open up she sees a lot of business people in the crowd. she was looking for kara and there she was in a Lovely White Dress that had her back showing she had her hair up in a ponytail. from the looks it she was making some business men laughing. Lena goes up to her. 

“Hi Kara wow you look amazing” as Lena had her hand on her back 

“i should say the same to you. you look beautiful” as Kara gave Lena a Hug. Lena hugged back. as Lena Rubbed Kara’s back they parted. 

“we just talking about you” said James 

“i hope all good things” as Lena Smiled 

“Yes of course” said Kara as she looked at Lena and Smiled 

“well i will get back to you i gotta go see more investors” as Lena whispered in Kara’s ear 

“ok see you later” as Lena Left as she Greeted everybody 

After a while the Gala quiet down soon as the Slow music was on. Lena was Talking business men she looked around the room she saw Kara it was a good view where Kara could see her too. 

Lena was Eye fucking her and checking her out Lena’s eyes were Dark full of lust. Kara saw Lena Looking at her and turned back to the conversion but Lena Kept looking at her. 

Kara was talking to James. Kara was Giggling and laughing. Lena had to up her game little even though there was no Competition between her and James. Lena was Semi Drunk. she decides to go up to Kara. 

“Sorry to Interrupt but Kara can i have this Dance” as Lena reached her hand out 

Kara looked at James then to Lena “um Sure love too” as she reached her hand to lena’s 

“Have a Great Time” as James Whispers in Kara’s ear as she Left 

“Shut up” as Kara whisper back to James 

Lena and Kara go to the Dance floor Lena put her arms around Kara’s neck and she had her hands on Lena’s Waist. They Slow danced Kara mainly Lead. 

Kara Spun around Lena as Lena got back to Kara she Hold on tighter to Kara tighter that their bodies were touching. Kara and Lena were face to face their noses almost touching as Lena's fingers touch lightly on Kara’s Neck. 

“I wish we could Dance all day being this close to you” as Lena said in a Soft low voice as her Fingers go down Kara’s Spine. Kara got chills. 

“Oh Me too” as Kara rolled her eyes as was Flustered. she was in a Gay mess

the moment was interrupted by James Calling Kara and a Business Man Calling Lena 

“meet me in my office in Five minutes” as she Winked to Kara. 

‘uhhhh ok” as Lena left so did Kara 

in Five Minutes the Gala was over. Kara was in Lena’s Office on the Couch Waiting for Lena again. Lena Came Busting in all Drunk. Kara got up to help her. 

“Lena are you drunk?” said Kara going to Lena 

“ummm Maybe good news i made a good deal” as Lena tried to stand up straight 

Kara was holding her up by her waist. Lena’s hands were on Kara’s Shoulders 

“oh Kara i was going to tell you Something” as she put her hands to her face 

“what Lena?” as she waited for her answer 

theres was no Answer. Kara put Lena on the Couch as she did Lena’s Hands were Wondering Around Kara body she was getting handsy. Kara tried to Fight her off. Kara went to get Lena water so she could get sober. she handed the water to her. Lena Dranked the whole glass. 

“thank you kara” as Lena Sobered up 

Kara Smiled “what are friends for” 

Lena Touched Kara's Thigh “you are such a good friend” Lena went upper to her inner thigh 

they were getting close their lips were touching “i can’t stop thinking about you” she said in Kara’s lips 

“Lena Stop” said Kara as she moaned in lena’s lips “you are…..drunk” oh rao! she thought 

Lena kissed her hard her tongue Explored in Kara’s mouth they stopped “don’t you feel the same way” 

“yes” Kara felted intoxicated by Lena 

Lena Smiled at her and then fell asleep on the couch she passed out or she pretend to be. 

“Lena?” as Kara Shook her “crap” 

Kara took out her phone and called James to come up and to get Lena home. So James and Kara drove Lena home. Kara Carried Lena up to her bed Kara kissed Lena’s forehand “Goodnight Lena” 

Kara left went Home by herself she didn’t want to stay there while Lena was drunk. meanwhile Lena was Home snugged in her bed Smiling like she was faking being drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok the last chapter is done so you decide and comment if you want it today or Tomorrow


	6. Tease Me Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena's last Tease its Exlicit as Fuck 
> 
> Also Thank you for the 100 Kudos

Day 5 

Lena woke up from her bed. she remembered what happened yesterday she acted drunk to get to Kara.she texted Kara. and she sent a Pic of her waking in bed with just bed sheets on her.

Lena  
[Attachment Pic] Good Morning Kara we need to talk 

Kara  
Um OK I’m on my way 

this was probably not the best idea but this is all she’s got. 

Kara was in front of Lena’s Door she was about to knock went she door swinged opened it was Lena with just her sheets covering her. Kara blushed right then and there. 

“oh Kara Come in right on time” as Kara came in 

“So you wanted to talk?” as Kara was Confused 

“yeah i wanted to tell you I’m sorry for what happened last night and thank you for taking me home” 

“it was no big deal” as she looked bashful “i mean um-“ 

‘I know what you mean Kara silly” 

“so are you going to um-“ as Kara pointed up and down Lena’s Sheets 

“going to get dressed?” 

“um yeah” 

“do you want me to be dressed?” as Lena got closer to Kara as she Arched a eyebrow 

“ I don’t know” she shyed away and then she realized “you know what i have enough of this” Kara was on to Lena’s Games from the beginning. Kara was walking out 

“Kara Wait!” as she tried to stop Kara 

Kara was already out the door but she stopped she came to her senses that Lena liked her and Kara likes Lena. She really really Loved Lena. She Walked in the door Lena was gone. Kara Ran into Lena’s Room Kara saw her and pulled off the bed sheet on Lena and Kissed her without holding back. Lena was moaning and kissing back. 

“Lose your Clothes” as Lena was Helping her taking off her clothes. Kara was kissing her neck to her Jaw “Oh Fuck i want you More now ”. Kara Slapped Lena ass with a Firm Grab. Lena gave Kara a Look “what I’ve been wanting to that” said Kara .they slide on the bed. Lena was on Top of Kara riding and grinding her thigh as Lena put her thumb in Kara’s mouth .Kara begin to sucking and licking her thumb. Lena other hand is holding Kara's arms above her. as She grinding on her Kara’s Moaning louder. 

Lena Was about to cum she let go of her until Kara Put her Fingers in Lena she started pump them real hard. “oh Harder” said Lena as Kara Pumped harder she gave her what she wanted. Kara Hovered on Lena’s Lips took in Lena’s heavy Breathing. Lena was fighting to kiss her. “come on baby don’t tease like that” 

“you been doing to me so why can’t i tease you” as she whisper in her ear and bit her earlobe as she Flicked Lena’s Clit started rubbing it. Kara pushed fingers in “Oh FUCK!” 

“do you want me to kiss you now?” said kara as felted Lena’s Muscles tighten “oh Fuck yes yes kara FUCK!” as Lena Came. Kara finally kissed Lena her Explored in Lena’s Mouth. they stopped “I’m done with you yet’ as Kara said in Lena’s lips 

Kara Kissed her she went down to her Jaw to her Neck as she went down on Lena she Lightly Licked her cllit “Oh please please” as Lena Begged she grabbed full of Kara’s hair. She licked lightly and Slowly again. Kara put her fingers in Lena again she moved slowly as she had her mouth on her clit sucking on it “fuck fuck fuck oh Kara!” Kara licked her fingers she was finished she came up to Lena and kissed her.Lena Caught her kiss and bit Kara's lower Lip. 

“that was so amazing” as She kissed Kara again “i know never too tease you again” 

“no keep teasing me its so sexy when you do it” 

Lena flipped over Kara was on Bottom she was grabbing Lena’s breast Kara sat up started kissing her chest she was licking her hard nipples and bitting them Lena Moaned and Pushed down Kara as she slowly hovered her breast on kara body as she goes down. Lena put two fingers in Kara pumping in slowly “OH Rao!” as she slowly breathed out “More Harder” Lena Pumped her fingers hard in her Lena went down and licked her clit and sucked it. Lena stopped Licked her fingers and put them back in “Come for me baby” she said in a low soft voice 

“oh I’m about to-“ Kara muscles tighten as she Came. Lena went up to Kara Kissing her “oh my God i love you” as she stopped and looked in Kara’s eyes 

Kara Smiled “love you too” as she Kissed Lena they stayed in bed and cuddled.


End file.
